Just Be Friends?
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What's it like to wake up as friends, and fall asleep as lovers? They found out ;3


**Heya! I love Miku and Kaito together so much that I came back for more cause in my opinion there's not nearly enough stories about them :3 And before anyone jumps at my throat, I _know_ the title is Luka's song but bear with me okay? Just read~**

**Note: The characters in this fic are only Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin and Len because those were the 5 I knew originally and wrote about in Only Hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, any of its products, character, songs/music or anything else. I am here only to write. And for fluff. You have been warned :3**

**

* * *

**

Just Be Friends?

Bright, Summer sunlight filtered through the windows of Miku Hatsune's room.

The windows were open as wide as they could go and the warm breeze that flew in was full of the scent of flowers and the sounds of birdsong.

The infamous Vocaloid girl rolled over on her bed, tossing from her stomach onto her back as a ray of light hit her face. Her aqua eyes fluttered open slowly and she blinked at the brightness before a tiny smile formed on her face. She sat up in her bed, dizzy from sleep and felt a cold sweat on the skin of her forehead. The past several nights had been unreasonably hot for some reason, much to her, as well as her entire family's discontent.

Miku only wore a knee-length, pink nightgown with black lace around the short sleeves and neckline, and she had slept on top of her green covers last night, yet still felt hot and uncomfortable.

But still, no matter how hot it was or how much she wanted to stay in bed like the twins did, she could not help herself from feeling the need to _do_ something. So she always woke up as early as possible, just to do something, anything at all so that she would not waste the day away.

Long, teal hair surrounded her where she sat on her bed and even something such as tying her tresses up when she slept was a foreign concept to her. She had always slept with it down, no matter how hot it was.

Sliding her legs to the side of her bed, she slipped her body off and stood, fixing the few ruffles on her bed sheets and straightening her big, squishy leek plushie to the side of her pillow. She slid on her nightgown's matching pink slippers and tiptoed into the kitchen of the house, passing the other Vocaloid's rooms silently as to not wake them so early. She snuck into the kitchen with the intention to make herself a slice of toast or two for breakfast and squeaked when she saw a familiar, azure-haired boy standing before her.

"K-Kaito?" she gasped. "I didn't know you were awake." She placed a hand over her pounding heart. "You surprised me."

"I'm sorry, Miku." He apologized, looking down at her. Her hair was a bit frizzled and messy and one of the straps of her nightgown was slipping down her shoulder. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know about you." She perused him closer now to see that he was already fully dressed; even his long, blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. "Aren't you _hot_ in that?" She asked, as though she pitied him and could feel the heat of such thick materials herself.

"Not really." He replied cheerfully. "Actually I was just going to head off for a walk, and maybe…pick up some ice cream on the way home." He finished a bit bashfully.

Miku smiled. "Of _course _something like that was your true motive." She giggled. "Ah! But let me come with you!" she put in quickly. "I mean I am awake after all and I've got nothing more to do until someone else wakes up so…" she trailed off and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure! I'd love some company." He grinned. "I'll make you some toast and you go get ready, okay?"

"Yosh!" she chirped. "I'll be right back!" she announced enthusiastically before dashing back off the way she had come toward her bedroom. Once she reached the door, however, she paused briefly as she realized something. _How did he know I was craving toast this morning?_ She wondered with a puzzled expression before it turned to comprehension. _He knows me so well…_

Then, with a light-hearted smile, she entered her room once again and began to freshen up. She changed into her standard and favorite outfit, the gray and black high school-like uniform and green tie that matched her hair and eyes perfectly. She then rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth with her favorite leek-flavored toothpaste before she splashed cool water on her face and sighed blissfully as she felt the sweat on her forehead dissipate. Miku then brushed through her long, thick hair before tying into its usual pigtails with her two pink ribbons, checked herself in the mirror and then raced back to the kitchen to find Kaito waiting for her with a piece of toast dangling from his teeth as he offered her two of her own.

Miku smiled and accepted them gratefully, biting into the crispy food and letting the slightly buttery flavor seep into her taste buds. It was slightly burnt but still soft; just the way she liked it, and possibly better. _He really does know me too well_.

As the two friends finished up their small breakfast, Kaito wrote a note for the others before they quietly left the house and walked outside into the warm, morning air. Miku breathed in deeply before exhaling blissfully, letting the fresh air fill her lungs to capacity.

Kaito led the way into town, only a short walk and a field of beautiful flowers away. For some reason, possibly just the beauty of the day, Miku could not contain herself from prancing over to the flowers and sitting down amongst them. Kaito watched her with a smile before following her and sitting down beside her. Soundlessly, she gave him a look with shimmering eyes and a wonderful smile before falling onto her back and lying down in the soft grass, still slightly damp with dew.

"It's so nice out now since it's still so early and the sun isn't too hot yet." She commented as Kaito lay down beside her.

As he did so, Miku felt her heart jump, as it always did when he was around her. She suddenly felt a bit tense and nervous again, and wondered why this only happened around Kaito. She had never felt such odd feelings around any other of her fellow Vocaloid, not even the boys; it was only him for some reason. And, the most confusing part of it all was that she was not sure if it made her uncomfortable or if she was beginning to enjoy these feelings. Did people always feel that way around friends? Because she thought that that was all he was to her…

The girl closed her aqua eyes for a moment, letting the blue morning sky, dotted with clouds be the last image she saw. Kaito too stared up at the clouds, letting his mind form them into shapes before he remembered just why he had come out here in the first place. He turned his head toward the girl beside him to find that she was entranced in a light sleep and he smiled hopelessly.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, sliding his arm around her small shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He was willing to stay there with her all day if need be, but after only a few moments of silent calm, her deep breathing ceased as her eyes reopened.

"Mm…Kaito?" Miku yawned, forgetting briefly what was happening at the time.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he chuckled. She gave him a puzzled look for a moment before she recalled just what they had intended to do.

"Oh! We should head into town before it gets too hot out!" she was about to sit up quickly when she felt a warm hand arm around her shoulders, preventing her. She froze when she realized that Kaito had his arm around her and she was unsure of whether she should move or not. But she did know one thing for certain: she would not have minded staying there like that for the remainder of the day.

Yet the warmth faded as he sat up, leaving her lying there to collect her thoughts. Finally, Miku sat up beside him. "Let's go." She piped happily, not letting her fluttering heart get in the way of her happy feelings this morning. Kaito held up one finger, instructing her to wait a moment. Miku obeyed like a puppy, straightening her posture as though something important were about to happen.

The boy turned back to her with two hydrangeas in his hands, both lavender, and cerulean with a slight tint of teal. He motioned for her to bow her head which she did shyly, and then she felt his fingers slipping lightly trough her hair as he placed one flower above each of her pigtails.

"Okay." He stated satisfactorily. The girl slowly raised her head once more and Kaito got a good look at her. He held back a small blush. _So…So cute!_ He had to hold back from blurting out the words.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"You look beautiful, to say the least." He complimented. "And the flowers make you look _even _prettier." He winked.

Miku blushed, feeling her heartbeat speed up once again. She lifted one hand to her chest and placed it over her heart curiously and Kaito titled his head to one side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Ah! Yes, I'm fine!" she quickly stood to her feet, suddenly hyper once again. "Come on, let's get going!" she raised her beautiful voice with delight and Kaito stood beside her.

"Yes, let's." He agreed, leading her back through the flowers until they sauntered along the little dirt path that led to town. He walked leisurely and Miku pranced beside him like a newborn colt.

There were only several other people out and about in the town at this early hour, most of which who were shopkeepers opening up. The few citizens that were present gave the pair of Vocaloids curious and envious glances. Miku caught a tidbit of conversation as she passed two girls coming the opposite way.

"Wow. _They_ look like good friends." One whispered.

"I think they look like _more _than friends." The other replied with a smirk.

Miku felt her heart beat faster again and stopped walking as the girls passed, bringing her palm up to her chest again.

"You coming?" Kaito called over his shoulder.

"Y-Yes!" Miku raced up beside him immediately.

Kaito led her to a small ice cream shop that was open from the earliest to the latest hours of the day.

"This is where I usually sneak out to." He winked at her mischievously and she giggled. Though the shop had just about every flavor of ice cream under the sun, Kaito settled for plain vanilla while Miku chose apple flavor. "Ah, Miku?" he asked as they left the shop with their cones. "Just because its green doesn't always mean it tastes like leeks." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She pouted cutely, as though she really had truthfully forgotten such a fact.

As they began to return home the two finished off their cold treats just as the humidity in the air began to rise. Miku looked up to the sky but then frowned, noticing that the heat now was not from the uprising sun, but from the dark gray clouds that were beginning to move in instead. As if to confirm her suspicions, a distant blast of thunder sounded.

"What happened to such a nice morning?" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well it _is _Summer after all." Kaito reminded her. "Come on. We'd better run before it starts to rain." Without warning, he grasped her hand in his and took off the way they had come.

They ran until the first few raindrops began to fall, where Kaito halted for a second to let them catch their breaths. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around Miku's neck instead, but before she could protest his actions he pulled her along again.

They sped through the fields as the sky darkened before lightning flashed overhead. The lilies and hydrangeas they had laid in not too long ago were now wilting against the wind as they were beaten by the pouring rain.

At last, they burst through the doors to their home and shut them as soon as they were safely inside. Miku hunched over and panted for breath, her heart pounding fiercely again and she wondered if it was from the run they had just had or the fact that he was still holding onto her hand.

"Eh? Kaito? Miku?" The two looked up to see Meiko, standing in her long, red nightgown with the note they had left in her hand. "You went out for ice cream in _this_? Are you _mad_?" she gaped, astonished.

"It…" Miku gasped. "It wasn't…like this before." She promised. She and Kaito got their air back and she did not even notice when his hand slid away from hers until it was gone.

"Well you two should go back to bed before you get sick." Meiko ordered. "I'm sure now that it's turned into such a dreary day, all anyone's going to do now is sleep in anyway. If either of you starts sneezing or feeling sick, come wake me." Her maternal instinct took over when she saw Miku's dripping hair and Kaito's wet shirt. The two nodded and Meiko retreated to her room.

Miku slowly began to unwind the blue scarf from around her neck but Kaito placed his hand over hers.

"Keep it on." He told her. Miku felt a familiar thudding in her chest and look up at him briefly and questioningly before placing her free hand back over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Kaito narrowed his eyes. "You've been doing that all morning. Does your chest hurt? Are you getting sick?" he took a step closer to her and Miku tried to back away, but found herself against the wall.

"N-Not really. I mean, it doesn't hurt in a _bad _way…" she fumbled for words as her pulse erupted again.

"But it still hurts?" he asked, moving his hand down from where it rested on the scarf and sliding it on top the hand over her chest. Miku remained perfectly still, wondering if her hand was serving as a medium for him to feel her heartbeat. Then, thunder blasted again and Miku jumped, her heart nearly coming up her throat. At last Kaito smiled and took a step away.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He quickly swiped her off of her feet before she could even comprehend what was happening.

Kaito carried her bridal style back to her bedroom, entering and pushing the door closed behind him with his foot. He carried her over to her green-blanketed bed, hardly able to see in the darkness from the storm outside.

As he reached the bed, Kaito stumbled in the shadows over her pink slippers and Miku squeaked as they both fell forward onto the bed. Kaito raised himself up off of her slowly before he realized what he had done. "Sorry! Are you okay?" he asked her, pulling his body away from hers, his arms on either side of her shoulders.

"Y-Yes." She stammered, looking up at him with wide, aqua eyes.

They had both landed fully on her bed, and his arms pinned her down, his knees on either side of her legs. Miku's heart flipped into overdrive as he stared down at her through the darkness. Then, he seemed to finally realize just what was happening.

"I-I'll go close the windows." He began to move away but Miku's hand shot forward and grasped his sleeve.

"No its fine! I like the fresh air." She told him, but she unconsciously tugged on his sleeve and he fell back on top of her again. His deep, piercing blue eyes bore into her shimmering blue-green ones.

"Are you…" he unwrapped the scarf from around her neck to reveal her collarbones. "Asking me to stay with you?" he wondered. Leaning down, he rested his head on her shoulder, next to her neck.

"Yes." She replied softly. Her heart was pounding like the thunder, but her reply was calm and sure.

"Alright then." He lifted his head back up to look down at her again. Her small hands were clasped against her chest and with one hand, Kaito moved them away, pinning both her wrists against the bed with his palm. He placed his other hand over her heart and waited a few seconds; Miku patiently lie there, not caring about the nervousness nor the blushes anymore. "So this was it then." His voice was lower now as he guessed what had been bothering her all day up until now.

"Mmhm." She gave a tiny nod. "I don't know why, but it's been doing that a lot recently." Sliding her hands free from his, she placed one over the boy's hand on her heart. "Does it always do that with friends?" she wondered.

"Not usually." Kaito murmured with a small smile.

"I see…" she trailed off as lightning struck, illuminating the figure of the boy above her. "I thought so."

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his eyes flicking down to her chest and then back at her face.

She nodded.

"I'm glad." He smirked as he took his hand away from her chest to put it back down on the bed, pinning her there again loosely. Their eyes locked and the silent conversation between azure and aqua irises led to understanding, relief, and finally, love.

Slowly, Kaito leaned down and kissed her lips. Though her heart skipped twice, Miku closed her eyes and kissed back lightly, pushing her body upward as his pressed against hers.

Their breaths seemed to last longer than ever before until at last the two pulled apart for oxygen.

Kaito shifted and got off of her as she straightened herself out to lie comfortably on her bed and he lay down beside her. The girl's back rested against her leek pillow as she turned onto her side to face him and he did the same.

The boy reached up to the damp flowers in her hair, then ran his fingers through her long, soft locks. Her hair was a bit cold from the rain, so he pulled her in closer to him. Miku shifted closer to him as well, but then kept fidgeting, which made him suspect she was trying to hide something.

"Miku." He whispered into her ear, making her jump. "Stay still." He tightened his embrace on her small body as she did what she was told. Within seconds, he could feel her trembling from the cold. He pushed her back to look into her eyes. "Why did you hide it from me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or wake up Meiko Onee-san." She murmured.

Kaito looked at her for a moment before retrieving his scarf once more and draping it across her shoulders before wrapping it around her neck again.

"Come here." He embraced her again and hugged her tighter, her small frame somehow fitting perfectly into his body. She loosely curled her hands against her chest as she nestled closer to his warm body. He slid one arm under her head and shoulders to wrap around her back and he draped the other across her side and pressed his palms against her shoulder blades, bringing her closer still. Miku closed her eyes as Kaito felt her frantic heartbeat finally begin to slow.

"So…" she sighed sleepily. "This kind of thing doesn't happen between friends, right?" she asked. "We don't have to just be friends?"

Kaito hugged her again, and then kissed her atop her head.

"No." he answered as he listened to her soft breathing amidst the rain. "I think we can be much more."

"I'm…so glad…" Miku's voice wavered. "I love you, Kaito…" she breathed, tears of joy somehow finding their ways past her eyelids to slide down her cheeks and past her small smile.

"Yeah." Kaito too had to blink back tears of pure happiness. "I love you too, Miku."

She snuggled closer to him as the last bit of energy drain from her body. He pulled her as close as two life forms in this world could ever possibly get.

Then, somewhere along the lines, within the midst of the storm, Miku and Kaito fell asleep in each others' arms, so much more than what they had been when they had woken up that very same morning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad, but yay if it was good! :D Lemme know whatcha think!  
**

**Please review! **


End file.
